


How much sugar is enough?

by misacherry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, asahi has just one line, hahahahahaha, i would say fluff but i can't write good fluff, well this was random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: They're both walking to school, Daichi and Suga bicker, typical, nothing new.





	How much sugar is enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha  
> I used to write Sasusaku on fanfiction. (you can still find me there under the same name)  
> But it was cringy and I abandoned that account.  
> I'm sorry.  
> Have a great day!

How much sugar is enough?  
One teaspoon?  
One tablespoon?  
How about the equivalent to one human body?

* * *

“Daichi!”  
“Yeah?”  
“Morning~”  
“Morning Suga.”  
“Don’t give me that face early in the day, it annoys me.”  
“What face?”  
“The one where your eyebrows are almost touching each other.”  
“I don’t do that.”  
“Your face's doing that right now.”  
“Can you just leave my face be?”  
“No~”  
“Why not?”  
“Because,”  
The ash-coloured hair boy stopped for a second to take a deep breath.  
“I want to see you smile Daichi.”  
Daichi blushed furiously as they walked to school, side by side.  
“I want to see you smile too, Suga.”

* * *

“Woah, is the sun out today or did you guys catch a fever or something?”  
“What? No!”  
Both of them simultaneously shouted out, faces red, denying whatever Asahi just said.


End file.
